


Hunger Games Poem

by oenimo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: brief mentions of death, not describing the deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oenimo/pseuds/oenimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Hunger Games. Not spoilers for Catching Fire or Mockingjay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games Poem

Getting sent into the heat of battle  
You learn how to survive  
You learn to do anything you can  
To come out with your life

Whether or not your soul is there  
No one can truly tell  
No one seems to care about how you feel  
Just if you're looking well

But sitting on the sidelines  
Isn't any better  
As you watch piles of people die  
Your eyes get that much wetter

But there's that one important person  
Who's life matters the most  
At least to you, that is, although  
Their time is drawing close

But not everyone who watches  
Finds it that appalling  
There is quite a large amount  
Who find it entertaining

These people are the torments  
That push them all to fight  
To keep fighting all through the day  
And also through the night

To save them all, people will die  
No one can disagree  
But the one who'll stop them in the end  
Is Katniss Everdeen


End file.
